


tough love

by imgoingcrazy



Series: Life Inbetween [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Idk man this just happened lol, Oral, Pegging, Shamless smut with a dash of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: “Robert.”“Huh?”  She stood on her knees pouting down at him and it took him a second longer to realize she'd stopped moving her fingers.Or that time Leyla knew exactly how to handle Robert's bad mood.





	tough love

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd post it because why not
> 
> But a big thank you to Lorna and Alex for being so supportive of my crack ship tbh
> 
> Also, it basically takes place after the most recent robron split but before Robert and Aaron find their way back to each other.

"You look  _ so _ good like this.” 

 

He hardly heard her, could barely make sense of what she was saying. All of his focus on the stretch of her fingers as she slowly drove him crazy.

 

One of legs was bent at the knee his heel digging into the mattress as his hips rolled to try and take her fingers deeper. His right hand tangled in his own sweaty hair as he tugged at it helplessly.

 

Shed sensed his foul mood the moment he'd come through the front door and frowned at him when he'd been snippy in response to her ‘how was work?’. She'd let it go though, left him alone to stomp around the flat. Left him to storm into their room and throw his clothes around as he silently tantrumed. He'd turned at the sound of her entering the room and opened his mouth to pick a fight only to snap it shut again when she’d dropped to her knees and taken him to the hilt without a word.

 

“ _ Robert.” _

 

“Huh?”  She stood on her knees pouting down at him and it took him a second longer to realize she'd stopped moving her fingers. “You stopped?”

 

“You were ignoring me.”

 

He frowned at her before grinding down on her fingers trying to urge her on again. “Ley..”

 

“Nope, now you can ask for it nicely.” She started to pull her fingers out of him and he moved quickly as he could to wrap his fingers around her delicate wrist holding it in place. 

 

“Leyla, fuck, come on. I need it, I need you.”

 

Her smile was bright and instant in response and she leaned down to kiss him. Her tongue sliding into his mouth as she let a third finger slip in beside the other two curving until she caught his prostate with every stroke forward. It pulled a groan from him, his breath ragged, as he rocked into her fingers again and again getting close to the edge.

 

She broke the kiss first before sliding her lips across his jaw feather light until her mouth was beside his ear. “Don't worry, handsome. I'm going to fill every inch of you. I'm going to fuck you just how you like.”

 

“...Leyla”

 

“Say please, Robert _.”  _ she was arrogant and it made him want her more.

 

_ “Please” _

 

Robert whined, actually fucking whined, when she pulled her fingers from him satisfied with his plea and he watched her shift slightly before his breath caught and his eyes squeezed closed as she pressed the strap-on against his entrance.

 

“Look at me Robert or I'm not moving.” Her tone was light but they'd done this enough that he knew it wasn't a request. He forced his eyes to open and watched her face. Watched the smile unfold as her nails dug into his hips. She was so fucking beautiful on an average day but now? When taking him apart? Sometimes it was hard to breathe seeing it.

 

He lifted his other leg, then let both of them fall open and open invite and she flashed him that smile again before sinking into him.

 

“Fucking christ. This isnt-the other...fuck.” his hands lifted to grab her by the hair and pulled her down to kiss her roughly while she waited for him to get used to the toy.

 

“You complained you couldn't feel in for very long after last time so we're using the new one” she nipped gently at his bottom lip before her fingers slipped through his hair. “Feels good doesn't it, feeling nice and stretched? That's your favorite isn't it, baby?”

 

To prove her point she pulled back slowly before her hips snapped forward and she watched his eyes roll back into his head ”Filled up and blissed out, greedy little thing aren't you.”

 

“Harder.” he sounded wrecked. Two strokes and already he was coming apart.

 

“I think” she pulled out leisurely “you're forgetting” and then pushed in so slowly it bordered on torture “who's in charge Robert”

 

And that was the pace she maintained. It kept him stretched, kept him full, but it only teased rather than gave pleasure.

 

His fingers clawed at their bedsheets, his hips lifting desperately trying to get what he wanted. She retaliated with a harsh tug of his hair and angled his head so he was forced to watch how slowly she fucked into him. Watch how his own body arched off the bed every time a silent plea for more “Can't help yourself can you?”

 

“...please Leyla, don't be like this.”

 

“Like what?” her smile was sweet, disarming even if you didn't know better but Robert  _ did _ know better.  He knew the game.

 

He fucking loved this game.

 

“You know what you're doing and you know it's not what I wa- _ fuck _ .” She'd suddenly slammed into him and then did it again and again. His mouth dropped open as his fingers scrambled for her arms to hold tight. She was deceptively strong and those years dancing had taught her ways to move her hips that was honestly unfair.

 

He lost the ability to think for a bit after that. Instead he let his head fall back and he simply took. Met her thrust for thrust and got lost in how good they were together until he felt her mouth by his ear again. “And I thought I was the pillow princess here.”

 

“Get fucked.” but he was smiling as he said it and he turned his face so their lips could meet sweetly before his brain came to a screeching halt as her fingers wrapped around his length.

 

She gave an experimental stroke and he didn't have enough shame in him to be embarrassed by the whimper it pulled from him. It made her laugh, a sweet sound that wedged itself under his ribs and curled around his wounded heart. Made him feel loved and wanted when all he'd felt today was useless.

 

Her mouth was still by his ear, her fingers still tangled in his hair, and she spoke softly as she let her hand move up and down his length timing it so that she stroked up every time she pulled out. “Do you remember one of the first times we did this, Robert?”

 

“Yeh, I remember all of uh, all of the  t- times” his words slurred and stuttered out of him at the same time as she pushed him closer to the edge 

 

“When you promised to buy me those pretty new heels if I could fuck you as I blew you.”

 

“I'd have..bought them anyway” His eyes had closed while his hips continued to roll in time with her own.

 

She laughed again, he loved her laugh. He'd do anything to keep her happy. They'd managed to piece each other back together in the end.

 

“Do you want that again, do you wanna cum in my mouth, Robert?”

 

“Fuck”

 

She took that as a yes. Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek she sat back up on her knees and watched him with a grin. Waited for him to look at her again and eventually he did. Eyes glazed over and unfocused when they landed on her. Watched his eyes go dark as she bent over and swore she heard a mumbled ‘god bless yoga’ just before her lips closed around the tip of him.

 

His hands tangled in her hair, urged her to take more of him, and nearly came undone at the feel of her tongue dragging across his slit. 

 

“Babe, come on, I'm so close. Let me. Please.  _ Please, _ just let me. I don't … come on.” He wasn't even making sense anymore, not that it mattered once she dove into things head first, literally even, and he hit the back of her throat.

 

“fu-christ. You're so-you're fucking mouth, god.” he mumbled a thanks towards yoga again for how flexible she was as she pulled her mouth back to suck eagerly at his tip while still pushed fully inside him. She was nearly folded in half, her hair falling in her face, and she'd never looked better.  There wasn't much hotter than Leyla with a mouth full of his cock honestly. 

 

His hand tugged at her hair and then again harder when she didn't react and she made an annoyed sound as her gaze flicked up to his face, refusing to let his dick slip from her lips. “and you call me greedy, look how fucking perfect you are.”

 

She preened under his praise and lowered her mouth again to take more of him and this time kept her eyes locked on his face.  

 

“Good girl.” 

 

She narrowed her eyes and rolled her hips clearly pleased as she watched him twitch.

 

And that was what finally got him, an arrogance that could rival his own, his hips bucked hard and Leyla scrambled to hold him in place as best she could as he practically shouted his release.  His hands pushing her head down,  forcing her to take all of it, as if she'd have willingly pulled away.  He stroked his fingers over her cheek before pulling pulling her away. His dick leaving her lips with a perverse pop, her giggle making him smile before he winced slightly as she finally pulled out of him.

 

“Poor thing, you're gonna be sore.” She didn't sound remotely sorry.

 

“Come here, brat.” She did, eventually after tossing the strap the floor, and then wrapped herself around him her head on his chest and his hand coming to rest on her ass, his thumb rubbing circles against her skin. “I'll make it up to you in a second.”

 

“Don't be silly, this was about you. You needed it.” She peeked up at him before pressing a soft kiss to his jaw and then snuggled back into him.

 

And he had and like always these days Leyla helped piece him together when he fell apart. He turned his head to press a kiss to the top of her head. “I'll tell you after a nap.”

 

“I'm not worried, you always tell me what's got you upset eventually.”

 

"Cocky.”

 

“But not wrong.” She laughed, clearly proud of herself, when his response was to spank her lightly. Then sound harsher than the actual strike. “Go to sleep.”

  
“Yes ma'am ”


End file.
